gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Roleplay Council
=Welcome!= This is where you can make Roleplay requests, submit applications for countries, and give your opinion on the roleplay world. Remember to follow all Roleplay rules and Wiki Rules. ~The Roleplay Council any country open it would be helpful if their was anyting not taken a country I can claim I have. Max guild NOT A THREAT I'm not using them for violence I just got everything I need for a country officials eTC if their is anything unclaimed let me know basil Brawlmonk I wish to claim it if I'm aloud Romania Application June 2012 Romania requests to claim the Great Area of Australia We would be greatly pleased if we obtain such territory. Regards, 20:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think this idea could work, its better a country than terra nullis Robert Mc Roberts '' 00:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Now addressing this. As I said below, Australia in 1745 is a barely-explored, mystery-enshrouded land mass. The Dutch barely paid any attention to Australia while they had it, so if you really do want it, you'd only be ruling it as a governor of the Dutch, and your land would be extremely limited to the north / northwestern coasts. The British don't get involved until the 1770s. And Robert, if it is better a country than terra nullis, does that mean Antarctica is up for grabs? -- Jeremiah Garland A Nation's Reform Today relizing Frisia is open nation I came up with a idea, I was wondering if I could claim Frisia and take Malta as a province. Please get back to me soon, thank you. King Faye IV 12:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ukraine Switzerland requests permission to claim the area of Ukraine. Tyler Crossbones Ukraine is part of the Russian Empire, and in fact, remained part of Russia until 1991 when the Soviet Union dissolved. Jeremiah Garland Per Garland, no. Mecklenburg I would like to claim the area of Mecklenburg, I have the support of many people. I will take Mecklenburg and give away the Nation of Malta. If this claim is not recongized or is ignored Malta will stay as my empire. King Faye IV 00:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I support this proposition as Mecklenburg is more important than Malta and is in need of a ruler '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 00:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I support this because I think BK would make a somewhat good ruler. Lol. I support, BK would be good, also countries need leaders. : : 01:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : I BK for this, I belive he is a good leader. : Roleplay Council Acceptance Request and Resumé Roleplay Council: I, Jeremiah Garland, am hereby requesting official admittance into the Roleplay Council. Below is my resumé and reasons why I feel I should join this formal organization. *Roleplay Title(s): Tsar of Russia (since December 2011); Founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations (formed March 2012), the first official roleplay international organization; the former Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of economy) of England, former Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company, as well as numerous other positions in the British Empire; various other titles *I have been roleplaying since: Joined my first EITC guild, the Black Mercenaries, in August of 2008; have been on the wikia since May 2011. *I feel I can help the Roleplay Council by: help making decisions and requests put forth by other roleplayers; help spread a positive, new public outlook on roleplay and roleplayers; strongly enforce the new rules set forth by the Roleplay Council, and abide by them myself; keep roleplay historically accurate, given my vast knowledge of history. Also, I was told by Parax that he had nominated me for the council, this is just sort of a follow-up. I understand politics and how they work, which many organizations such as this operate by. As I also mentioned above, I am proud of my vast knowledge of history and the world, which will help in keeping roleplay relevant and realistic to the time period of the 1740s. I am a very outspoken, serious, and sometimes a stubborn person, and take pride in my skills to debate (if that means anything). I have roleplayed for numerous countries, and know how proper roleplay works. As I said above, I am also the founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations, which, although controversial at first, was one of the first international roleplay organizations on the wiki, which promoted peace, created rules for the nations, and is very much similar to this very council. Also, I am the founder and president of my school's model United Nations, and, similarily, created my own Model UN Wikia. In conclusion, I feel I could contribute largely to the Roleplay Council, and help keep things organised and running smoothly. Thank you for the consideration, and have a splendid evening. Hail and farewell, Jeremiah Garland 01:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I heavily this. I hope Jack and Blastshot give their input on it as well.--[[User:Parax.|Parax]] 01:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you are applying, otherwise I might have suggested you. I think I need to start taking initiative with this because I have been left out of everything to do with this, so far. Kingdom of Hawaii ''I ask the Role-Playing council to recognize the Hawaiian Kingdom. I claimed Hawaii before the Role-Playing council was invented. Please recognize Hawaii as a Independent Nation. The League of Independent Nations recognize it and including Britain. The Empire of Romania backs this claim as he was granted permission to rule by many 02:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Either way, Russia strongly supports Hawai'i being an independent kingdom. -- Jeremiah Garland This is just pointless.. What the hell are we gaining from this besides a bunch of "roleplayers" attempting to "regulate" the flow of "healthy roleplay." May I remind you that this was nearly created by the same man who created the last, most putrid rule of no claiming countries? How is this any different? There should be no countries. Population should decide it all. If you're telling me that someone like Malta, who has a leader that has been not only previously banned but is frowned upon by many, deserves more land than Breasly, the succesful runner of Britain, basically the only roleplay country that actually has people (despute Russia)..... then my point is proven. Again this is just my opinion, but I have lost lots of respect towards the people who thought of this. I would like to point out, that despite me being the manager, I have had absolutely nothing to do with anything that has happened on this page. I was not part of the rulings, not part of any decisions, the only thing I have managed to contribute so far was the page's title... Jack, I mean do disrepsect to you in any way, but how can you be the president of the Role-play Council when you're not that big of a role-player? From what I've seen so far, this council should be ran by ONLY role-players, and lead by the three largest role-players, who would be (to me) John Breasly, Jeremiah Garland, and possibly Johnny Goldtimbers. The council should then be made up of three role-players from each country such as: Russia, Spain, France, England and any other largely-affiliated-with-roleplay countries. There should be a representative from each country's government, navy, and trade. -- James Macstealer I'm frowned upon many? King Faye IV 10:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Mallace brings up some good points. I think that to make it fair for everybody, and so people like Bohemian King (yeah, we're gonna pick on him) don't get more land than others, we base your roleplay prestige on experience. In other words, the longer you've been on the wiki, and/or the longer you've been here, as well as how many people follow your country, the more land/power/money/etc. you have. In a sense, like the first-come-first-serve method. It's really the only way. We can't carve up land somebody like say, Breasly, claimed literally two years ago to give to a new user who just joined the wiki yesterday and wants land to own. We'd have to keep it historical, but also keep it according to all land claimed before ''the "no claiming land" rule. I know a first-come-first-serve method might be controversial, but it really is the only way to keep it fair for people who have been here longer and have more followers. Just a suggestion. -- Jeremiah Garland @Garland This is about the worst idea ever. It would be a very complex and overbearing system to determine if someone else has been here long enough and how much land that transfers to. Every country remaining is tiny, and people are only allotted one unclaimed country. We are not allowed to carve out other people's countries. {C} Robert Mc Roberts '' 17:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay Robert. You're right. Let's just take, say... Denmark, a country that John actually fought for for months ''and has added to his empire, and give it to Will Greasescarlett because he says he wants to be a roleplayer. Good thinking! Let's do that! If you actually ''read ''what I said, and maybe processed it through your brain, you would've noticed that I said "we ''can't ''carve up people's countries". Keyword there is ''can't, ''as in, I'm against it. Maybe you should read something twice and make sure you understand it before calling it the "worst idea ever", okay? -- Jeremiah Garland Rob you are officially uninvited to this thread. -unknown Um, If you actually follow the instructions found at this page Welcome Robert Mc Roberts, to the Roleplay council! {C}Here is where you may request ownership of unclaimed countries ( view this page ) To make a request, please go to this page You would have looked at the Roleplay map of unclaimed countries (you know the one I made that had everything BEFORE the rule?) http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Claimes.png This shows quite clearly that Denmark is not available. Also I never suggested we would carve out countries, I never suggested YOU supported it. You used an example of someone carving out a country, to which I said that couldn't happen Reread my message, you have missed the complete substance of the message. {C}Robert Mc Roberts '' 17:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, one last thing I may point out. Every single roleplaying country besides Britain and Russia... has 1-3 people. Talk :Not necessarily. Some like Japan and the Ottoman Empire are slightly bigger than 1-3… still small, but growing nonetheless :P--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 17:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) From what Ive read, it is just sad. @Mallace The Council would be first of all looking into the Role-Player's Experience and such. You may apply however it is not guranteed you will get what you want. For Example, I want Australia.. I am applying to get it however that does not mean I will or anyone will. @Garland We really shouldnt do it off experience of being on this WIKI, more so role play in general. Some have been in role play for very long in game but only joined the wiki right now. AlsoThe Council is probably (Don't quote me I could be wrong) trying to make it fair for smaller countries grab land by doing it the way they are. What you're suggesting is breaking the balance and having a, what I call, Rich and Poor system. {C}Now another thing, WHY THE ARGUEMENT? Why cant we do this in peaceful terms in a PM on chat, and if you can not manage to do that, then that's being an idiot and many other things. I would like to be able to edit and enjoy in peace. Once again I am very close to requesting something that could change this fighting/arguement out of handness. - No, I got it pretty clearly. And yes, it was an example, as you stated. An ''example, ''as in, don't take it literally, I was just using it to prove a point. And no offense to the map ''you ''made, but it sucks. Nobody follows it. Hate to be honest here, but it is true. You can stay out of this, and worry about your own country. I realise this thread is for everybody to put in suggestions, but what you're doing right now isn't "suggesting". In a nut shell, what you are doing is seeing somebody's suggestion (mine), criticizing it, calling it the worst idea ever, and then basically saying there's nothing wrong with it. I hardly understand your logic. In fact, I doubt ''anybody ''on this wiki understands your logic. You get in arguments with everybody, get completely OWNED, and then turn everything around on everybody and blame things on other people. And on top of that, you're never wrong! John was right! You can never admit that maybe you lost an argument, or one guy proved you wrong. You can't admit it. Also, I'd like to bring up the point that from July 2011 until March 2012, you were inactive. Nine months. A lot happens on here in nine bloody months, Robert, so who are you to jump in on everything going on here, and decide what is best for the wiki? You clearly have ''no ''idea how roleplay operates here, and you aren't going to get your voice heard by criticizing others' ideas to make them look bad. So as I said, don't worry about this. This doesn't concern you. Mallace had a legit reason of argument above, and I provided the thread with a considerable solution to all issues here. Did I say it would be ''the ''solution? No. I didn't. It was a bloody suggestion, and you come here and attack it. Pitiful, Robert, pitiful. -- Jeremiah Garland P.S. Did you just delete a message posted by another user (the user who ''made ''this thread)? Because I didn't know that was allowed. Yup, he did. Robert, I dear hope your block request continues, because I can gurantee you its going to go far. Heres a plus one for reasons:"Deletes posts he doesn't like and thinks noboy will notice." Jeremiah is completely right. ''Talk Albert, as I said, it was a suggestion. And honestly, I think it would be the most effiecent method. I realise there are some newer people to the wiki who want a turn at owning the "bigger" countries, but, frankly, that's not how things should work here. People like John and yes, even me, make pages, create guilds, operate systems, even make whole bloody wikis for our countries, and we can't carve them up because the newer users want certain land. That's just their bloody fault. 'Also, what would you plan to do with Australia? It certainly can't be a kingdom, because at this point, it's an unofficial colony of the Netherlands. And just curious, what's wrong with Romania? -- Jeremiah Garland Jeremiah Chat please -unknown Jeremiah, I have my reasons for taking such land, I have my logic that you may never ever understand. I also never said newer people wanted bigger countries. I said countries in general and people in general. And who are you to say how things should work? This shall be my last comment in this thread. If you really need to arguye more, do PM me in chat. @Jeremiah, My Map does not suck, It has a greater detail of anything YOU could ever make. I have an idea of how some things work, but because I was inactive for 9 months doesn't mean I cannot comment on anything. Also, how have I lost an argument when you never even responded to me after one post! You make as much sense as John does sometimes... Also I do not get "OWNED", you say I do because you can't continue an argument. Maybe you cannot understand my logic, but many others are capable of that level of thought. I did not agree with anything in your point except that you cannot carve out others countries, which is already common sense. Also I said ALOT was wrong with it, you would have to make specific rules that would say how much time = how much land etc. Also, I was wrong on Poland for an example, and I have yet to see you or John do the same thing. Also, I can say an Idea is not good, especially If i provide reasns like I did Also, I readded "Rob you are officially uninvited to this thread." since that was SUCH a damn important addition to the post, and It did not have a signature to begin with. {C} Robert Mc Roberts '' 17:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I dont mean to but in, but has anyone seen my soap? -Jeffrey B Come on guys, is it really necessary to fight about this? Let's have a ''mature conversation, okie? So far all I see is pointless arguing over imaginary land. Do you guys know how ridiculous that is?--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 17:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Parax, we're being mature. It is Robert who is bringing up irrelevant points and thinks he runs roleplay. Robert... *Actually, it sort of does. Why do you think Curycoo got demoted? Because he was inactive for so long. If I went inactive for 3/4 of a year like you did, heck, I wouldn't even expect to have Russia anymore. *I did respond? *If that level of thought is of a moron, than yes, you're right. I never back out of an argument. *Good, I'm glad you have some logic. *First of all, you spelled "a lot" wrong... It's two words, but I'm going to ignore that for now. Obviously, Robert, we'd make rules and outlines to the suggestion I put forth. It was a rough outline of how I think things should be, I'm sorry I didn't write up a full bloody constitution for you. *I've admitted to a lot of my mistakes. Want proof? I'll admit maybe I was a little power-hungry with the LIN ''initially, ''not anymore. *I know that, I understand that you can ''lightly criticize ''my suggestion to make it better. But that doesn't mean saying "that is the worst idea I've ever heard". That isn't criticism, that's you being a jerk. *It doesn't matter what the message said. You still can't erase something another user wrote. -- Jeremiah Garland Albert, if you really want, Australia could be your's. Have at it. But, you'd have to ask Jarod if you could rule it as a governor and you'd be getting a ''lot ''less than you think... -- Jeremiah Garland "Parax, we're being mature. It is Robert who is bringing up irrelevant points and thinks he runs roleplay." LOL I do not think I run roleplay, and I am not the one conquering other nations, and I am not the one who excludes legitimate nations from a "Leaguge of Independent Nations" because Russia claimes it somehow has a protectorate on bohemia when nobody else recognizes it but your nation and its puppets ... So, I cannot comment on any roleplay that happened after March then? what about stuff I was informed about from other people? If your gone on vacation, can we tell you "oh Russia was conquered while you were gone", and because you were gone you cannot comment on it? Your "response" ignored all of my message except a small grammatical errors which you blew out of proportion to make me look bad. Well, don't criticize me for doing the same thing then. I have alot of Logic, and that was the only thing logical in your post This rough outline still had a lot wrong with it, and making a more detailed version woudln't help the situation at all. This proposal will need a lot of complex rules, and restrictions and it will be difficult for others to participate in roleplay and for the council to handle it. You still are power hungry, you deny countries admission because Russia wants more land at thier expense. This is a horrible idea though, It makes things alot more complex for little to no gain. If he actually put a signature, I wouldn't have removed it because It wouldn't interfeer with my message, But whatever, I added it back, and he still needs to add his signature. ''Robert Mc Roberts '' 18:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Let's start thinking about how funny this video is instead of fighting over role-playing land: Pencil- (talk) Looks like that guy is doing FUS RO DAH ^ xD *Bohemia was a misunderstanding. I gave it back to John and that is settled. Don't bring it back up or it will only cause more problems. *Actually, since I'm courteous, if I left for a nine month "vacation", I would allow somebody else to rule Russia. Why? Because I'm not a selfish hog that holds onto land when I'm inactive. *It was a response nonetheless. Why are you complaining? *I'm not criticizing you, you're criticizing me. *Again... "a lot" is two separate words, but whatever. And if that is the only thing "logical" in my suggestion, could you please thoroughly and intelligently explain to me what is "unlogical" about the rest? I'd love to know. *It was a suggestion on what I thought of the question at hand. It wasn't an "outline", I was being sardonic about that. How do you know it'd be difficult for the council to handle? If anything, it'd be ''easier. ''They wouldn't have to keep track of dozens of small one-man kingdoms. *Rofl, that made no sense. Do you even know what the LIN does? Yes, obviously Russia wants more land. *Again, I can't imagine a more complex solution. If you can, be my guest, propose it instead of pointlessly denying mine and calling it horrible. Be productive for once, instead of destructive. *Good boy. -- Jeremiah Garland My tummy speaks to me. Pencil- (talk) *It is currently Austrian, not even the English dispute that *How was I selfish? I didn't rule anything! However, when people were claiming that Bohemia existed while I was gone, and I asked Hannah and Dandan if they had ever been fought over it (or fought others all), and they were active during those 9 months. *Because it wasn't a real response, because a response is supposed to add something to the conversation *You want to block me for the exact same thing you do... *I've been trying to tell you what is wrong but you wont listen! What is wrong is that you will need to make a set of overly complex rules to specify how much land people can get in how much time since you suggested we base how much land people can get on how much time they have spent here. *How would it be EAISER?!?!? The council would have to look through alot of rules, try to determine if the person is worthy etc. *You say the LIN is to " The '''League of Independent Nations (LIN) '''is an international organization comprised of allied nations with the common goal of unity. The main purposes of the League of Independent Nations is to promote universal peace, establish strong relations financially and socially, and to recognize the independent nations of the world (whether they are part of the LIN or not). The LIN is currently composed of eight nations. " Your not promoting Universal peace by dragging on claiming Bohemia as an independent nation when nobody else does. All that does is promote conflict. *Here is an idea, don't restrict people from claiming unclaimed countries! simple as that. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 19:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) This is going to be my last argument, because honestly I'm sick and tired of your immaturity, Robert. You think you're right about everything, don't even try denying it. *Good, then problem solved. *ROFL, I never said you were selfish. *I'm sorry, I can't hack into your brain and know when you have read something wrong. *? *Why would we need complex rules??? It's simple. Experience + people in you country = more roleplay prestige. Honestly, that's how it's been going for years now, but now that I put it in writing, you argue it. And frankly, even if there were "complex rules", I'm committed to help write those rules, Robert. *For a third time... "A lot" is two words. And like I said, I'm willing to go through these rules. And if a new user is "worthy" enough to be given a sizable nation, then they may choose ''whichever is available. *Stop being so butthurt about Bohemia. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding, so shut up about it. (There. There's another example in which I admit I was wrong). *They can claim them, just ask through here first. Because the problem is, there are people who tend to claim nations that are either: A) already claimed, and didn't realise it, or B) are historically non-existing as a country at this time (example: Albert Spark claiming Australia). Do you remember Jason Shiprat claiming the Ottoman Empire a few months back? Oh wait, of course you don't; you were inactive. Well, it was a disaster. I think that's why the rule was set up. People kept on claiming countries without researching anything and it became unbearable. -- Jeremiah Garland ' My word on the matter is that Britain is the only powerhead on this game. I could destroy all of you if I desired, but I do not desire to. But you're making me want to >.< --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 19:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *You didn't respond to my post, you accused me of saying something I didn't, and did not respond at all to my main post *My Block request is basically because I argue with people and do not yield, you voted Support. *Experience (how do you measure this exactly??) + People in country (what stops people from joining several countries?)=roleplay presitige (which is what exactly?). This system makes no sense in relation to people getting new unclaimed countries and in general (what does prestige even do? and how to you measure/determine it) *How do you measure "worthiness"? *A)Hence why we made a map, and a list of existing countries.... B)we can have fictionus flying machines but people can't colonize terra nullis? *I get it, I was inactive, there is no point rubbing it in that you had the freetime to be on here, and I had other things to attend to. *I do not know the situation, but unless they were not claiming existing countries (or ficticious countries that exist on existing plots of land) I personally see no issue with it. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 20:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) A map for Roleplay Since there has been much discussion about what land what countries claims and what they own which is in all and all effected by Historical accounts and Roleplay events in Game or on Wiki. So due to that I would like to make a Roleplay Map of the World and Europe with the assistance of all Roleplay Nations and Robert Mc Roberts. I would like your approval to start such matters and your help to End the Dispute on who owns what land or what what. If a country can show such cause in Game to change the True Historical View on Nations then we can accept that in our World Map. This project may take a week or 2 to fully complete. So I would like your Approval to work on such ASAP. These Map(s) would be a World Map for a Overall General View and then a European/ Northern African Map for a closer and clearer view since almost all the countires claimed are in Europe......... The 2 maps being used which I would like the Council's Approval. Prime Minister Old man guy, 18:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Colonization in the Pacific ''I would like to ask the Role-Playing council if it is okay to colonize some islands in the Pacific Ocean. I want to expand the Hawaiian Kingdom and I would like to ask some other nations to join me on this colonization. I have asked two nations if they would like to join me and I am still waiting for there answer. I want to ask the council on how do we colonize land in Role-Playing form? Although I am not an official member of the Roleplay Council (yet, I think xD), I think this would be perfectly fine so long as you do not get too crazy with the claiming, but I know you won't. There are an abundance of Pacific Islands that are much too small for others to claim as independent nations, and there is no use in letting them go to waste. Remember to keep your limits, only claim islands within a realistic distance of Hawai'i, and be sure you don't claim islands that are already claimed by other nations (there shouldn't be too many...). As long as you do that, I approve ^_^ ! -- Jeremiah Garland Oh, and just curious, what are the other two nations you've asked to join you? -- Jeremiah Garland The Nations that I have talked to are sort of private Jeremiah sorry :/ but if your interested on joining this colonization you are free to welcome and join in :D No thanks :P. The only reason I ask is to make sure it is a nation that could realisticly colinzation the Pacific Islands, i.e. not a country like Romania, or Kalmar Union, or Prussia, etc. -- Jeremiah Garland Spain Hello I am the GM of Vida Del Pirata, more known as Evan, and I am applying to be the king of Spain! I know that Carlos may be the the king as of now, but he is the worst pirate I have ever met. He is atempting to destroy my guild and the british guild as well. We are working to take down Pearson Wright ( Carlos ), and to kick him out of power, and putting me in. Vida Del Pirata is growing, and Casa Del Royal is falling, and THIS, Gentlemen and women, is why we need a new leader. This is why I am going to make a better king, and this is why it will happen. Changes will take place if I become the new leader, such as allainces. For Spania! From, The new King of Spaina, Evan. Hey there Evan, and welcome to the wiki! I'm Jeremiah Garland, an (un)official member of the Roleplay Council, and Tsar of Russia. You will soon learn that we here on the wiki share a dislike of Pearson, as you do. Personally, I think announcing a new King of Spain would not only break us away from our "Pearsonphobia" but also fill a largely empty and needed gap in the roleplay world. It is for this reason that I support and approve. If the others approve (and I'm most certain they will), it looks like you're all set. As soon as this is officially approved, you are encouraged to make a page or two about your roleplay country, and come up with a roleplay name if you don't have one already. Also, would Spain be interested in joining the League of Independent Nations? We are an international organization of all the world's roleplaying nations, much similar to the United Nations of today. Thank you again for contacting the Roleplay Council with your request, and have a good evening. -- Jeremiah Garland 00:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Great Tsar- I hate to burst your ever so elegant bubble, but might I ask whatever happened to Madster...? Talk She's inactive both from wikia and game (though she seldom makes appearances on here). For the most part, I think she gave up trying to rule Spain, and a more active leader would, as I think, be more fitting. But good point. We'll see how that plays through :P -- Jeremiah Garland Actually,no, I'm not inactive. I've been busy recently since I'm moving soon. I admitted Spain to Pearson about a month ago, which I did tell a few people to get the word out about, though it appears that didn't work. Might I add, though, that it doesn't matter if you aren't fond of who the current and, yes, rightful leader is. That right can't and shouldn't be stripped from anyone. Let's say (at a loss for examples) Davy Hookwrecker suddenly becomes disliked, and leads his China in a way you don't support. Well, you wouldn't ignore the fact that he exists and replace him (the latter being against our rules). No, you would solve it in someway. War, compromise, whatever, but not this. Madster washere 00:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) You have a good point, Mad. But Pearson is more than disliked, he is hated on here. Simply acknowledging him as the leader of Spain is only hurting ourselves. I will see how Jack Pistol, Matthew Blastshot, and Parax feel on this matter. -- Jeremiah Garland Well for sure, Madster, war is not the very popular option. I would suggest a meeting over that. Sardinia Hello all, This is not so much a request, but rather an informative message to all roleplayers interested. If you are (or want to be) a roleplayer, and are in need of a nation to call your kingdom, I have just discovered an overlooked European nation that is up for grabs: Sardinia. The Kingdom of Sardinia, lasting officially from 1720 to 1861, fits in with our timelime (1745) and is ergo qualified to have a king. Although Sardinia as we know it today is a large Mediterranean island belonging to Italy, during this time period the Sardinian kingdom comprised more than that; in addition to the island, the kingdom also included parts of modern-day southeastern France, Monaco, and northwestern Italy (refer to map). In 1745, the kingdom was very much independent, and would stay that way until being conquered by Napoleon in 1796 (and then ceding to Italy in 1861). Though this is not a massive country, it is still very valuable, and if there any roleplayers who wish to own a country, this is your chance. Just leave a resume below that includes why you think you should own this country, and the other members of the council as well as myself will decide who the victor is. Some additional info about the Kingdom of Sardinia: *Capital: Turin (in northern Italy) *Languages: French, Italian, Spanish, Sardinian, Catalan, several others *Currency: Lira; ₤ (not to be confused with the British Pound, £) *Government: Absolute Monarchy (with prime minister and parliament) *Trade: Mercantilism *Population (1745 estimate): ~4,200,000 *King in 1745 (for optional roleplay name): King Charles Emmanuel III Sardinia.png|The flag of Sardinia Kingdom of Sardinia.png|The Sardinian Empire in 1745 (in green). The capital, Turin, is located just northwest of the Italian Peninsula. Jeremiah Garland 21:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Its claimed, this is what we gave shadow sail, since this was the nation that would later unite Italy. Robert Mc Roberts '' 21:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ill take it in th ename of Romania it would be highly appreciated! Regards, 21:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) @Robert: Shadow-Sail is inactive, as is his heir, Kortez (Sharpe). But that is beside the point. Italy does not obtain Sardinia until 1862, as I said. It is independent right now. @Albert: Eh... The whole point of this was to have some new roleplayers who want a country to claim it, and not somebody who already has a country :P -- Jeremiah Garland 22:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) But isnt another point is to give smaller countries a chance to expand? Just wondering there is truth in what you say. I also would like to request a different land and cancel out my request for Sardinia CSAS Is the Confederation of South American States allowed to make a page or no.Comander Ned Daggerkidd (talk) 22:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Jordan I Basil Galifizois Brawlmonk Hearby Request The Crown And Great Nation Of Jordan. Taking Such An Amazing Territory Would Be My Great Honor. Signed Basil Brawlmonk :Jordan is currently under control of the Ottoman Empire by this point. As such, you cannot take Jordan without consulting the sultan-- 22:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Being Realistic. Now this is not something to be taken too seriously nor too lightly. GIVE ALL LANDS TO BRITIAN, THE OTTOMANS, AND RUSSIA. PROBLEM SOLVED All the developing/sucky countries shall be invaded, destroyed, and the land distrubuted to the 3 higher powers. We all convert to one religion, the belief of Jeremh, that all beings are created equal. All sujbects pledge allegieance to Breasly, Parax, and Garland. Boom, all useless countries gone. ''Talk :o_O-- 00:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Jordan I Basil Galifizois Brawlmonk Request The Crown And Full Owner Ship Of Jordan It Is Right Near Israiel. I would be very honored and pleased if I can have such a great unclaimed territory (RealBasilBrawlmonk (talk) 00:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC)) :I already told you above, Basil: Jordan is territory of the Ottoman Empire. You need to consult the Ottoman sultan if you want a position.-- 00:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) does everything belong to him :Dude.... :Basil, you need help. : Talk Romania Application July 2012 I would like to request the ownership of Papal States as the Role Playing Map says that Papal States is not taken! Romania would greatly appreciate it and we hope that you will have a nice day! Regards, 01:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Al, I realise you are trying to expand Romania, but this might be a little much... First of all, the Papal States is home to the seat of the Catholic ''Pope, and when Romania is predominantly Greek / Russian ''Orthodox, this would cause many problems. Also, Romania was not exactly a world power at this time (and never actually were :P)... I'm sorry, but I'd have to for non-historical and non-realistic reasons. If you really want the Papal States, you could trade Romania for it, but I don't think having both would work. Sorry, but that's just my vote. Let's wait to see how Jack, Parax, and Matthew feel about this. -- Jeremiah Garland 02:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh? Where does it say I can not be a World Power? This is role play! W edont go by everything historically! Lol! Let us see... Hmmm Would n't it be historically incorrect for many other things in other countries? Hey let us take Hawaii for example! Hawaii does not even exist ye tand even if it did it is not acting as its own country like Marc is making it. Yet w eallow it because it is just role play. What about Portugal? Oh wait Portugal is yours! How convenient. Would there not be religious problems too? You bring that up yet we allow it. What about CSAS! CSAS was a transaction you mad emaking it a legal country an dit doe snot even exist! But when I try to claim a different land that is of different religion and try to make it apart of a different country it will neve rbe you deny it. Isn't the point to give small countries such as Romania, Malta, and MANY OTHERS to get the chance to claim land? I am just wondering. Go ahead deny my request. I would like one thing: Tell me countries/kingdoms I CAN COMPLETELY RIGHTFULLY claim. And excuse any rudeness in this 03:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of all about Portugal: I gave it back to Grace, it's completely her's now, and the CSAS no longer exists, so be sure to get your facts straight next time. As for Hawaii, we've been through this. I said there are some historical exceptions, and Hawaii just so happens to be one of them because Marc is Hawaiian in real life ''and British explorers actually did colonize Hawaii during this century. Also, I'm confused by your... method of talking. What does "dit doe snot" mean? Al, I'm sorry I opposed. That was my honest opinion, and does not give you any right to argue. I didn't say my decision was official, I clearly said we should wait for Jack, Parax, and Matthew's input. You are ''really ''starting to sound power-hungry, not just by the fact you argued my honest opinion for land, but by the fact you can't be contempt with Romania. What is wrong with Romania? Why do you desperately have to claim more land? When your the only one on the wiki representing your country, it is difficult to build up the empire of your dreams. Besides, don't forget who it was who gave you Romania in the first place... But, if you really desperately need more land, I'd start by negotiating trade with the Ottoman Empire for Bulgaria or something, I don't know. The roleplay nations well is becoming uncomfortably dry, and we need more kingdoms for newer users to get a shot at ruling, which is why other countries can't claim them. As I also said, Romania isn't exactly a "powerhouse" and in no way could they conquer the Papal States like that. It even took years for Napoleon to do that. Al, I'm sorry, I'm just not understanding what your motive is, other than what it appears to be: power-hunger. -- Jeremiah Garland 03:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Umm well I have nook problems and it has the worst auto correct. But I am not power hungry and I barely have any land I can trade around. All I want is one strip of land I can keep to possibly trade with someone as I have plans preffered not to be spoken of. Plus I am not the only one representing Romania. I have been building things up lately and have been looking for allies. We are growing currently an dI do not want to actually be a powerhouse I wa sjust in a pissed off mood. I do not mean to be power hungry. I am havong a har dtime trying to get what I would like. To be specific I would like to acquire a certain Spanish Colony in New Spain. But know for a loooong time if eve rI will not be getting it. I have plans to get things around. And I am sorry for my attitude just so much going on. Blastshot denied also by the way which means youd need Pistola and Parax to both agree in order for a possiblity for me to obtain such land. Garland is quite right, Albert. Although, it is available it would be unrealistic for you to claim it in the name of Romania, because technicaly the people would not be too happy with your rule because of the religious conflict and the fact that they probably prefer independance anyway. Therefore the only realistic way you could take this land was through war. As Garland said, you are not a world power so this may be a difficult task. As you would most likely end up facing many other Catholic countries, besides just this one. Therefore I your claim and would not recommend trying to gain it through war. The Truth About Roleplay Hello all, I feel obliged to write this, not to any roleplayer individually, but to several; to the entire community. I am not angry, this is not a rant essay, this is simply me stating what I believe to be the truth about roleplay nations as we know them. Many of you may be disappointed by my views, but do remember: these are my views, and not to be taken in an official manner (though I strongly think they should). I am not trying to be bias or favour anybody in what I am about to say, even if it may appear so. Many of you may be familiar with the philosophy known as Darwinism, which centers around the simple scientific law of natural selection. According to this theory, better known as "survival of the fittest", more well adapted species tend to survive (and thrive) over their counterparts; in other words, there will always be a higher power and equality is null. Well, I feel the same idea applies to our roleplay nations. This wiki's roleplay is centered around history, though there may be the occasional exception (e.g., Denmark belonging to England). As roleplayers, we strive to exercise correct history as much as possible, which is why I propose this truth to be made official. To remain historically accurate, we need to first recognise the world powers of 1745. What is a world power? A world power is any country who is advanced in many others politically, economically, and socially. For a quick example, two notable world powers of today might be the United States and China. In 1745, however, there were only four major world powers: those being England, France, Spain, and Russia. Sadly, France has little representation on the wiki. As for Spain, we have many issues to work out and decide with them. Other nations, such as Ottoman Empire, Netherlands, Austria-Hungary, Portugal, and Prussia, are secondary world powers, and just miss the cut (though they are all still very powerful). All other nations in 1745 are simply buffer nations, and hold lesser power than the others. Unfortunately, this is the sad truth. As in natural selection and Darwinism, there are certain nations that are superior to others, and obviously, there still are today. Now let's take a step back, and look at this from a non-historical point of view. On the wiki, political, social, and economical superiority are impossible to measure, as they do not exist. Ergo, what is the main factor to decide a nation's power? Population and representation on the wiki. England, obviously, has the most, with Breasly, Mallace, Goldtimbers, Blastshot, Brawlmartin, Cannonshot, and many other users representing England on the wiki. Russia checks in at second place, with myself (Garland), Mikhail, Goldwrecker, Macmorgan, Goldshot, and partially Mallace (when he's not being a Jewish naked mouse). What am I getting at here? Simple. I've noticed a lot of... lesser nations recently show some strong aggression in the roleplay world, when historically, this just can't be right. Also, many of these same nations are also very densely populated, and lack the manpower to realistically do this. -- Jeremiah Garland 03:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No lazy version? xD, That's fine, I read it all. I agree that power should remain realistic, the more influence on the wiki, the more power. : : 00:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would like to claim the regions of Bavaria and Württemberg. I dont believe anyone has claimed these yet [[User:Grunt56|William]] [[User talk:Grunt56|(Grunt)]] ''' ' Bavaria is claimed by Jack Pistol, and Wurttemberg is currently under dispute. We will resolve the Wurttemberg issue quickly and get back to you. -- Jeremiah Garland Scarletmerica I would like to rule a fanmade country called Scarletmerica and want it to be roleplay.It comes from the imagination.Will Greasescarlett (talk) 01:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Noooope :D -- Jeremiah Garland 02:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You're not an admin,let admin say it. :Garland has every right. He is one of the RP councilors. :Jeremiah Garland, Jack Pistol, Parax., and Matthew Blastshot are Role Play Counciler. The Admins do not have any real control over the Role Play Council with the exception of the two councilers that are Admina, Jack Pistol and Parax. 19:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Albert is right. I say no anyway. So you now have 2 opposes. : I AM PARAX, AND I OPPOSE THIS SUGGESTION! That would be a 3/4 council opposition.-- 21:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Establishing who the true leader of France is. There's been many pointless disputes recently. The United Allies are claiming ownership over the Nation of France. This is starting to get very annoying. Duchess of Anemois/Grace Goldtimbers instated Jack Bluehawk as King because she didn't trust the rightful heir, Jack Swordmenace. Duchess returned and reclaimed power, and by doing this, her husband, Pearson Wright also got his power back as the rightful king. Unless Duchess divorces Pearson, he is still the rightful king. If something happens to her, then whoever Pearson marries becomes the new Queen of France. That's how monarchy works. The United Allies are squabling over something that they did not fight for, or rightfully inherit. Something needs to be done about this. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 18:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I just happened to notice this. Anyways, Pearson is currently ruler of Spain. One nation/country per person. :/-- 19:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Pary, remember he gave the throne to Elizabeth O'Malley meaning he doesn't rule it, however, he is Prime Minister. 19:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Request. Roleplay Council Acceptance Request Dear Roleplay Council, boys, girls, gentlmen, lentlemen, ladies, and other living creatures. I, Jack Goldwrecker, am reqursting an admittance into the Roleplay Council. The following are reasons I believe I would qualify for this position. Thank you for reading. *Roleplay Title/Titles: Tsarevich of Russia, Commander-In-Chief of Russia's Military, former Prime Minister of Prussia under Lord Matthew Blastshot, member of the League of Independent Nations, numerous positions in the British Empire (minor). *I have been on the wikia since early 2011, and have been roleplaying since the same date. *I feel that my acceptance would be beneficial to this council because: being able to acknowledge both sides and giving an unbiased decision; help roleplay with my ideas; strongly enforce the rules made by the Council, and commit to follow them; use my knowledge of European and American history to keep roleplay as accurate as possible. I know that some people on this council, and this wiki, would decline this due to my history of immature actions and events, but I believe I have made a huge dramatic change from when I joined this wiki, and I think some would agree with me. I would like a chance to show you that I can, in face, take this position very responsibly. As for my traits that I think would be beneficial here: I am very outspoken, serious, proud, and exetrmeley determined person. However, I can be stubborn and rude at times, but I try to keep that at bay. Also, I am very slow to anger. I have roleplayed for numerous countries (England, Spain, Prussia, Russia), and know numerous history on European countries. I also am a very passionate "politician," and I think many people would agree with me when I say I'm a very skilled and serious debater. I would appreciate it if you considered this seriously. Jack Goldwrecker. And forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't have time to look this over. I have no problem with this; you'd be a great addition to the council. The only thing I'm concerned with is I'm not sure how many people Matthew and Parax want to actually join the council... Nonetheless, I and shall wait for the other members to put their say in. -- Jeremiah Garland 20:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I AM PARAX, AND I APPROVE THIS USER!-- 20:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I spoke it over with Parax and Jim, and we agreed that having a fifth member in the council will be beneficial to balance out the odds. So looks like you're in, Jack! Except we need to wait for Blastshot and Pistol to cast their votes... -- Jeremiah Garland 20:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Bavaria I would like Bavaria to become a recognized nation. Bavaria has been the Nation of the Telltales, Nikolai's, Firenses and has been the home for the Order of Nautilus. The Order of Nautilus, in roleplay, Founded the nation and established Lodges all over bavaria. The order Organized the Bavarian military and defenses. There are Several articles I have made with info about the Bavarian RP nation. I am also the established ruler of RP Bavaria as well, but I assume thats already assumed Nicholas Nikolai can help you with a sig too! Just leave a message on my talkPage! Request For Persia I Basil Brawlmonk Hearby Request Control Of Persia. And All Its Territories. If I Could Have A Response soon that would be great Very Thankfully Basil Brawlmonk I because of your recent actions and attempts to form a country. It is annoying when users such as yourself constantly try to form a country without permission. There are rules, learn them.